


Morning Prodding

by Roman_Arch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Chara Character, M/M, Male Chara, Male Frisk, Male pronouns for Chara, Mention of alcohol, NSFW, SFW 1st chapter, They/them pronouns for Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Arch/pseuds/Roman_Arch
Summary: Frisk and Chara end up in the same bed in the morning. A recent confession of love and two cases of pitching a tent don't simplify anything





	Morning Prodding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ask-Drunk-Chara on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ask-Drunk-Chara+on+Tumblr).



> Alright. So this is my first smut story, don't expect anything too amazing.
> 
> And once again this is based off the tumblr blog Ask-Drunk_Chara, which you should totally check out because they're awesome. Bottom line, an alcoholic and somewhat depressed Chara is currently crushing on ambassador Frisk, who he lives with along with Asriel. I'm simply hurrying things along a bit for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So this is tea huh? Tastes… boring"

Frisk sighed at Chara's reaction, shaking their head. "Come on Chara. Just give it a chance?" Frisk pleaded, holding their own cup in their hands. The living room was relaxing, and even though it had been a while since Chara had confessed his attraction to Frisk on this very couch, neither forgot. 

Chara shrugged at Frisk's urging, taking another sip of the beverage. There was no kick like there was in alcohol, or even soda. Just a warmth, with a slight creamy addition. Chara blushed slightly as he realized it was a bit like Frisk. 

"So, since you insist on keeping me locked up here, I might just go to bed early" Chara said, trying to return to a normal topic before he said something stupid again. Frisk just shook their head at the comparison. Lately they'd tried to keep Chara in the house so they could keep an eye on him. And even though he grumbled, he had to admit it was helping. 

Besides giggling together at the shouting coming from Asriel's stream, the rest of the evening was mostly uneventful, and Chara returned to his bed as he'd said before, eager to sleep until the next morning. However sleep usually didn't come easily to Chara, and tonight was no different. He tossed and turned for several hours, as images of gore and destruction and dust filled his nightmares. But towards the end an angel appeared, banishing the darkness away and wrapping it's warm arms around her. Chara did the same, holding it close and crying softly.

He woke up the next morning, panting softly. 'Ugh. Another nightmare' he thought dryly. 'well at least this one had one good part…'. It was then that he blushed, feeling someone else in his bed. Turning slightly, he saw Frisk, still sleeping softly next to him. 'Ah. That must be my angel then' he mentally remarked, smiling softly.

His blush increased however, when he felt something prodding his leg


End file.
